Cycles
by Ten-Ryuko
Summary: He was definitely NOT in love! It was just pure physical attraction, yeah, that was it, pure physical attraction! No matter how many times he chanted that thought to himself mentally, he knew that it was a lie. 'Eragon, what are you doing to me' MxE fanfi
1. Friendly Sapphire

Cycles

Cycles

Summary: He was definitely NOT in love! It was just pure physical attraction, yeah, that was it, pure physical attraction!! No matter how many times he chanted that thought to himself mentally, he knew that it was a lie. Only **he** made him act like a school girl in love.Only** he** made him laugh that soft smug chuckle when he flushed that pretty red. 'What the hell are you doing to be Eragon?' Murtagh thought watching his new crush laugh. It was going to be a long school year.

-

-

-

Ten- Hello everyone, Ten-Ryuko here. This is my first attempt at writing a slash and an incest pairing fanfic. This would also be my first Eragon fanfic. Like it, hate, love it, bored of it, whatever. Oh, and your opinions matter, I think, to an author because…ok how about I stop talking and start the fanfic neh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. There, nice and simple.

-

-

-

-ThE sToRy WiLl NoW cOmMeNcE!!

Friendly Sapphire

He was a normal guy. Most would consider him a nerd, though. It was true, he was very smart, but he wore scruffy clothing. His family was adaptors, so they re-used things when times were harsh. His family was never rich, but they got by. So it was natural that he wore hand-me-downs from his older cousin, Roran. Wait, why was he talking to himself again?

He was going to an elite private high school. His uncle Garrow, Roran, Katrina, and everyone else in Carvahall were proud when a letter of acceptance to the school of Alagaesia was sent to him. The tuitions were expensive, but they also sent in scholarship programs. So, with much persuasion, man-to-man talks, and a threat of getting a make-over from his soon-to-be-cousin-in-law, Katrina, Eragon Rider agreed to go to the high school he dreamt of going ever since he was eight.

Currently, he was on a train reading the book _Macbeth_. He found it interesting actually. How greed and the promise of power could change people so. How Macbeth and his wife killed people, just for power, only to fall down to their doom by a friend. He was almost done with it, again. _Macbeth_ was a book he enjoyed immensely and he knew the lines, descriptions, and plot by heart. Still, he kept his book in good condition, and treated with respect. Eragon was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the compartment door slide.

"May I sit down?" a smooth female voice asked.

Startled, Eragon tilted his reading glasses up to see a very beautiful girl stare at his questionably. All he could do was nod, and embarrassed that he was staring, went back to his book. He couldn't help but steal another glance at the girl. She looked young, at least three years younger than him, so maybe 13 or maybe even 12, but she really was very pretty. Blonde almost white hair was streaked with sapphire highlights. Her outfit consisted of a sapphire blouse and a pair of faded blue jeans. White vans were on her dainty feet. Brilliant sapphire eyes stared out the compartment window, and her small hand with sharpened nails drummed against her right thigh.

Eragon didn't notice that he was staring until the brilliant sapphire eyes were staring back. It took all his will-power not to yelp in shock.

"S-sorry about that," he stammered. "I don't do well with strangers especially women for that matter so…" Eragon knew his cheeks were brushed with a light pink, but he continued. "I'm Eragon Rider by the way." He politely offered a hand.

The girl stared at him and her calm face broke into a smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Saphira Drake." She accepted the hand, gripped hard, and shook firmly. Eragon shook with as much vigor. They both smiled and laughed.

"It's nice to know that you have a strong grip Saphira," Eragon commented when they introduced each other.

"Yeah, I learned that it intimidates men," Saphira flashed a smile, ivory teeth gleaming.

"Hey, I heard of that one too," he chuckled and flashed a smile as well.

"So, you weren't staring at me just because of my pretty face?" Saphira asked, a teasing tone laced in subtly.

"No, like I said, I'm not really the person that is comfortable with women," Eragon explained quickly, not noticing he was being teased. Saphira burst into laughter.

"Well, this is a first. Mostly, men would just hit on me. It's refreshing to have an intelligent chat with someone without them ogling at me," Saphira smiled, her sapphire eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Well, you are pretty though," Eragon said friendly. She smiled again.

"It's also refreshing for someone to call me pretty without flirting with me," Saphira laughed. With that, they continued chatting and just clicked. Eragon felt close, as if he had known Saphira for a long time, and it looked as if Saphira trusted Eragon as well. The hours flew by with idle talking and laughter. He had made his first friend outside of his small hometown.

Saphira was an interesting individual. She was quite athletic, something the two of them enjoyed and debated about. She enjoyed ski-diving, swimming, and anything to do with air. It was her dream to become a pilot even more famous than Amelia Earheart. She even told him she wasn't half-bad at a bow and arrow, and hunting was almost second nature, along with being in the air.

Eragon was a known to have the best shot in Carvahall and had bagged game for food for his family more than once. Hunting and surviving was a part of his life, since his town lived so close to the Spine. In fact, he was one of the few who could even survive in the maze-like forest.

"So you are in shape," Saphira teased, "funny, you looked like the bookworm type."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Eragon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as his new friend giggled.

"But a very cute bookworm," Saphira reassured, winking.

"I prefer not to be called cute," Eragon pouted and Saphira just burst into laughter again.

"But that pout of yours is just adorable!" Saphira argued, pointing a finger at his lips.

"I'm not pouting nor am I adorable," Eragon growled pouting even more.

"Bloody hell you're not," Saphira commented sarcastically.

"Saphira!" Eragon growled warningly, folding his arms together while sulking and pouting his adorable face..

"Yes Eragon?" Saphira said innocently.

"You know what, I give up. When I argue with you, my head just hurts," Eragon groaned, clutching his head to emphasize his comment. They looked at each and burst into laughter.

"Hey I have a question," Eragon said as they stopped laughing. A drawled hmm came from the female.

"Where are you heading after you getting off the train?" Eragon asked.

"Oh, I'm going to Alagaesia Private High," Saphira said casually. Eragon blinked and what she said sunk in.

"What?!" Eragon yelped in shock. "But you're only 12...! Wait you are 12 right?" Eragon looked suspicious.

"Yes Eragon, I am a 12 year-old, but I'm considered a prodigy and a genius, so I applied for Alagaesia," Saphira said casually. "Where are you going?"

"Alagaesia..." was all he could manage. Saphira looked at him with neutral eyes. She was afraid of this. When she told others older than her that she was going to a private elite school at the young adolescent age of 12, they treated her with either disdain, jealously, or like a young child and how lucky she was to go to such an adult school. She was disgusted by their behavior and she hated how they treated her so differently.

"So you're going to Alagaesia," Eragon said slowly. Saphira nodded, her face still neutral. "That…..is awesome!!" Eragon exclaimed happily tackling his friend into a bear hug.

"Huh?" was the great smart answer of Saphira Drake.

"That means we can see each other!" Eragon exclaimed happily. "This is your first year right?!"

"Uh…yes," Saphira said, now she was the one blinking.

"This is awesome Saphira; we have to stay friends, even if we pass Alagaesia!" Eragon said excitedly.

"You want to be friends….?" Saphira said slowly.

"Yeah, of course I want to be your friend silly," Eragon chuckled, finally letting go of her.

Saphira smiled brightly, much more brightly. "Yeah, let's be friends!" Eragon was ok to be her friend!

"What, were you afraid to be my friend?" Eragon asked worried.

"No, no!" Saphira said hurriedly. "It's nothing like that. It's just….people would treat me like a child or be jealous of me because I was going to high school at the age of 12, and not just any high school either, you know, but Alagaesia. I hated that and I would distance myself away from others. It was nice to talk to someone that treated me with respect. So, I'm happy that you accepted for me."

"That was stupid," Eragon said bluntly after a moment of silence.

Saphira snapped her face up, hurt and disbelief in her eyes. "What?!" she demanded.

"Saphira, you shouldn't have distanced yourself from others like that! It was their fault for not understanding you, not yours, so stop hurting yourself!" Eragon snorted, looking at her square in the eye. "Don't let their behavior get to you, become stronger and overcome it. If you get frustrated then talk to someone you trust. Bloody hell, I'll become your personal therapist if it makes you happy!"

Saphira just stared at him. "You would do that…..for me?" she breathed out. Eragon nodded solemnly. Saphira launched herself unto her new best friend, and therapist.

"Thank you!" she hiccupped, tears of joy running down her face. "Thank you so much Eragon." Awkwardly, he soothingly rubbed her back in small circles. "Er….your welcome I guess," he grunted, a blush dusting his cheek bones.

"So, we'll be friends forever right?" Saphira asked, still crying, looking him straight in the eye. He smiled.

"Promise," he said.

The two laughed together. A deep bond not many people had had been forged that day. A bond of friendship and a trusting love. No my dear readers, they would never become lovers. They were individual that were one. They were one.

Ten- Loved it, hated it? I, personally, am surprised I wrote something like this HAHAHAHAHA! It is not a SaphiraxEragon though, it's a MurtaghxEragon. Sorry if this pairing offends people, but personally, I just like it. –shrugs- Well, flame, diss at, like, whatever. I NEED OPINIONS ON THIS THING! And sorry if there are some mistakes, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, and an Eragon one to boot! I don't know when I'll have time, but I'll update when I can. Seeya folks later!

P.S: The reason I didn't pair up Saphira with Eragon is because I wanted to emphasize just how important Saphira is to Eragon. In the book Paolini made her Eragon's confidant, his best friend, a part of him. I want to emphasize that bond but without magic or duty tying them together. I mean in the book they haven't known each other for even a year and yet their so close. So please don't expect me to all of a sudden make Saphira or Eragon fall madly in love with each other. If this offends people or make me look like some kind of weird ego-listic hypocrite, fell free to tell me! Also, the reason Saphira is younger than Eragon? Physically, she is, but mentally she is much older. Just like in the book. That's why I made her so young, and so mature and smart. So Saphira is 12 and Eragon is 15.


	2. Bastards, and Dragons, and Crushes Oh My

Bastards, and Dragons, and Crushes Oh My

Bastards, and Dragons, and Crushes Oh My!

Ten- Yo, author here! Welcome to the second chapter of Cycles! Ok, now some inside info about this fanfic. Like the ages. Murtagh is 18 and in his last year of high school. Thorn is two years younger than Murtagh, but a year higher than Eragon, so 16. Arya is 22 and a teacher aid, Nasuada is 18 as well. Old Galby is a direct descendant of the founder of the school, and he is the headmaster. That pretty much explains it. Now the disclaimer many people must type down. Oh and if you haven't figured out already this is an AU, meaning alternative universe, but where…..a place in my imagination.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon nor do I get money for writing these things.

-

-

-

Saphira and Eragon were chatting animatedly when the ruckus came up. They ceased talking when clattering and shouts of disproval were heard. Then their door slid open and a pale face glanced in. The two stared. A pale handsome boy that looked around 17 or 18 with dark should-length hair and dark hazel eyes scanned the compartment. He wore a tight black shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. On his right wrist was a black leather wrist-band.

"Do you need anything?" Saphira asked politely at the handsome stranger.

The man, or boy, just flashed a charming smile. "Ah, yes…..I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name is Thorn Burnonson…..You haven't seen him have you? He has red hair and is very tall." The man explained.

"Sorry, we haven't seen hi-"

"Was he wearing a red shirt and a pair of dark jeans?" Eragon asked, effectively cutting off his friend. Intense dark eyes were trained unto him now. Eragon looked him square in the eye without wavering. He dealt with Carvahall's crabby Sloan and his fiery glares every day; he could deal with a pair of piercing black eyes. The stranger looked a bit taken back at Eragon's fearlessness, but he just smiled a charismatic smile.

"Actually, yes he was. Have you seen him?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah, he was in the fifth section of the train, the third compartment to the right and he looked ready to chew the head off of a guy with white hair with a diamond-stud earring on his left ear," Eragon recited, ignoring the strange look he was getting from both Saphira and the stranger. He held up a hand. "Eragon Rider." The stranger looked stunned for a moment but he shook of the shock off easily and accepted the hand.

"Murtagh Morzonson," he smirked. Then he looked at Saphira. "And you are?" A delicate black eyebrow rose up.

"Saphira Drake," she said simply.

"Now, mind telling me where he was again?" Murtagh asked.

"I think it's easier for me to show you the way. It looked like your friend was going to chew out the white haired one for a while, and the last thing I want to do is walk in a fight without a human shield," Eragon said dryly standing up. Murtagh snorted but grinned none-the-less.

"I'm going too!" Saphira piqued up. With that, the trio headed for the fifth section of the train, the third compartment to the right. They exchanged pleasantries. Eragon learned that Murtagh was also a student at Alagaesia, but beyond that, zilch. It was as if he kept a thick wall between him and others. Sure, he was nice and all, but he seemed cautious, almost as if he was guarding himself against the world.

"So, who were you looking for again?" Eragon asked casually as they reached the fourth section of the train. They were almost there.

"Thorn, Thorn Burnonson. A new friend of mine. Just met him, but he knows a lot about me," Murtagh said, amazement and relief in his voice. "He learned more about me in just a matter of hours than people I've known for years."

"I know how you fell," Eragon said wirily glancing at Saphira.

"Hey, it was your idea to tell me about that time you tripped when you were just about to snag that wounded doe!" Saphira said defensively. Eragon flushed red when he noticed Murtagh twitching.

"Saphira!" Eragon hissed. "That was private!" Murtagh started laughing. Eragon shot a glare at him. "And it's not funny!"

"Has anyone told you that you're adorable when you're angry?" Murtagh chuckled out.

"I'M NOT ADORABLE WHEN I'M ANGRY!" Eragon exclaimed, angry at his new acquaintance. Saphira was snickering in the background.

"Actually, I got there first," Saphira commented dryly. "If you think **this** is cute, you should see him when he's pouting." Eragon could feel the heat of blood flooding into his face. He shot a dirty look at Saphira and then at Murtagh when he started laughing loudly again.

"Man, how did you manage that?" Murtagh snickered.

"He said that his poor head hurt when he tried to argue with me," Saphira said calmly ignoring the glare that was sent toward her. "He started pouting a storm, sulking along the way. He's going to be hit on by both genders if he starts that again." The two tormentors started laughing.

"Maybe I can give it a whirl," Murtagh said more to himself, rubbing his smooth chin, deep in thought.

"Don't even try, bastard," Eragon spat out.

Murtagh mocked hurt. "Did you just cuss out at me Eragon?! Oh, you wound me so!" Murtagh said dramatically, sarcasm dripping in his every word. Eragon gritted his teeth and stomped toward the fifth section of the train in a huff.

"Stupid, ego-listic, bastard," Eragon repeated, grumbling fiercely as he finally reached the fifth section. He sighed in relief. Soon he could leave, chew out Saphira for telling Murtagh all those stuff about him, and not be teased so mercilessly. Saphira and Murtagh were hitting off quite fine and snickering about his misfortune. Why oh why did he always attract the weird ones?!

"Hurry up," Eragon grumbled over his shoulders to the two, "you need to find this Thorn guy don't you?" It came out sharper than he expected, but Eragon wasn't one who liked to be teased and have his pride bent.

**Murtagh's POV**

He really was adorable. The moment Eragon looked him dead-on in the eye was the moment Murtagh started to like him. And later on while he started to talk and fool around with the kid, he was drawn in. Eragon was a like him, stubborn and brash. Not to mention the fact he was just out-right adorable.

Don't get him wrong. Eragon was no pretty boy. He was in shape and his impressive physique proved that. No, it was more like how naïve and innocent he was. Not to mention the fact he was gorgeous! He held noble feature. Thin nose, strangely unscarred, unmarred, and blemish free glowing alabaster skin, silky brown, almost fair, hair. His eyes were slanted, but large, and a warm chocolate brown. His sharp ear-trips only sharpened his features. If it wasn't for the fact Eragon was standing in front of him, living and breathing, Murtagh would've thought no one in the world looked so…..beautiful.

Oh yes, he had fallen hard for the image of an angel with innocent melted chocolate eyes and that_ adorable_ pout. It was no lie that Murtagh was bisexual, many people in Alagaesia knew that, but they didn't dare offend him. For one thing, he was popular. He had no idea **why**, he was cold, trusted the person next to him as far as **they** could throw **him**, which was impossible since he didn't let **anyone** touch him, and a down right prick at times. For another, others feared him. They feared him for who he was and…..who his **father** was.

I sighed in slight frustration. Saphira looked at me and I just shot a smile, indicating to her that I was ok. Nodding, she followed after the steaming boy. He let out a quieter sigh of relief. He had to watch out for Saphira. She was perceptive, and smart. Not to mention the fact that she looked possessive of her new friend. If he wanted to pursue Eragon, he needed to get through his bodyguard, Saphira.

_'This school year is __**definitely **__going to be fun,' _I thought smirking while following his two new acquaintances.

**Normal POV**

Eragon took a step. _'Stupid Saphira_.' Another step, he was almost there. _'Murtagh that bastard_!' He was almost to the third compartment. He could hear a deep voice, scuffling, and shouts. _'Yes!'_ he thought victoriously. The one named Thorn was still there. That meant that as soon as Murtagh found him, Eragon could leave. There was so much teasing a young boy of 15 could take!

Eragon spun around so he could talk to Murtagh.

"Well Murtagh, here's your stop," Eragon said calmly. "Now, Saphira and I will get going…." He trailed off and was about to make a grab for Saphira while running off, but Fate seemed to **like** ruining his life. Murtagh grabbed his arm, grinning like madman. Damn.

"Don't be so cold Eragon! Saphira and I were just joking around! How about I introduce you to Thorn, and I have a good feeling I know the white-haired one as well," Murtagh asked still grinning. Eragon debated the pros and con in his head.

He **was** curious to know who had wormed his way through Murtagh's walls so quickly, and he didn't really get a good look at the red-head when he passed through the third compartment, looking for an unused bathroom stall. Still, it meant Murtagh **and** Saphira might start teasing him again. In the end, his insatiable curiosity won, again. A sigh escaped his lips. His logical mind said that he would soon regret this, but then when did he ever listen to logic?

"Fine," he accepted grudgingly. He would soon regret and rejoice at his decision.

Murtagh flashed a smile, and oddly Eragon's stomach did a small flip. He frowned, and shook off the feeling. _'What was that for?'_ Eragon thought, his face in a scowl. He then noticed that Murtagh and Saphira had already entered the compartment and the noise had become silent when he had been in thought. So, Eragon took a breath, steeled himself, and stepped in. The site that greeted him made him choke.

And not in a good way.

-

-

-

-

-

……This chapter is now done. The rest below will just be notes and other stuff explaining some of the OCs that will appear in the story later on. I know that the chapter title says Bastard, and Dragons, and Crushes Oh My! But I ran out of ideas of how to introduce these characters, so…..I'm sorry flyingxdragonx123! I'll try to update later…….

……..

……..

JUST KIDDING! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry, this chappie isn't done yet!

-

-

-

-

Murtagh was on top of a red-head, Thorn he remembered but it was a very small thought. The white-head was on top of Murtagh, oblivious to the new occupant in the compartment. Saphira was shaking and Eragon wondered if she was shaking in fear or disgust. He vaguely remembered his cheeks heating so rapidly he wondered if he had a fever. It was a very….**suggestive **position. Murtagh's arms were on both side of Thorn's head and a….ahem **knee** between Thorn's legs. All three looked dazed. Then, Murtagh noticed Eragon.

"Hey Eragon," he said sheepishly. The white head and Thorn noticed him as well.

"Hey," Eragon replied weakly and all of a sudden he felt dizzy. "Um…..anyone care to tell me what's going on?"

"I would, if Murtagh here and Cain get off of me," Thorn rumbled, his voice deep.

The white-head, Cain, jumped off of Murtagh and Thorn, as if they were a pair of venomous snakes. He also shot a glare at the two. Then he turned to Eragon and a storm of explanations left his mouth.

"Eragon, right? I'm Cain Avarice, and before you make any assumptions, I have perfectly straight. If you want proof I have a perfectly wonderful girlfriend. I could tell you her name, age, the exact time she was born, her birthday, the day, hour, and minute I met her," Cain spouted rapidly. Eragon blinked, trying to decipher what the hell had happened.

"Ok?" he said, more like asked, in a one word. Yes, one word answers, more like questions, were easy. Nice and easy. Yes, it was easy and….WHAT THE HELL HAD HAPPENED?! He was still spazzing when Murtagh untangled himself from Thorn and Saphira was shaking even more. But…. Eragon stopped spazzing enough to rush to his friend's side, trying to get the disturbing from his head.

"Saph, you ok?" Eragon asked, concerned for his young friend's virgin mind. She was still shaking. "Hey, I know it was…." Eragon had trouble trying to finish the sentence. "…**Disturbing. **Ok, it was hell out looked wrong, but it's nothing to be traumatized by and-" he stopped talking when a peal of laughter escaped pink lips.

_'Huh?_' Eragon thought, confused of why his friend was laughing so hysterically. It looked like she was laughing normally and her laugh didn't hold even a hint of insane hysteria. So, why was she laughing?

"Saphira, you ok?" Eragon asked, shaking her to emphasize his concern. He then shot his attention to someone else. "Murtagh, what the hell happened here?!"

Murtagh slid his hand through his silky hair. "Well…."

_FLASHback_

"Hey Thorn, Nasuada was wondering- ACK!" Murtagh chocked out as a rather large shoe was thrown at his face. He stumbled toward the two fighting figures. Cain had another shoe in his hand, so he was the shoe murderer!...ok random, but what the hell! That was when Saphira entered.

"Murtagh, I'm coming in!" Saphira called out and she stepped in. She didn't notice the shoe on the ground until she tripped and stumbled unto Cain.

Cain had not expected a 12 year-old girl to stumble upon him, and the fact that Murtagh somehow managed to get between him and Thorn did not help. It did not help one bit. Because he landed right unto Murtagh, and that effectively made Murtagh land on top of Thorn. Saphira witnessed this all and she tried her best to stifle her laughter which effectively caused her to start shaking. That was when Eragon entered.

The three males that were tangled together didn't notice, but Saphira did. So when Eragon started to spazz, Saphira just tried to stifle her laughter even more, knowing certain males' egos would be hurt. So when Eragon approached her, thinking she was mentally traumatized, ha as if, Saphira couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. She started laughing out right.

_preSENT_

"Oh, so that's what happened," Cain said. Everyone looked at him. "What, I didn't know why the girl was laughing either!"

"So this wasn't some twisted friend threesome thing that Saphira had the displeasure to witness," Eragon said cautiously, ready to bolt with Saphira if the three started to do something equally traumatizing.

"Nope," the three said in unison. Eragon sighed in relief. It was when he was calm that he noticed the two strangers.

Thorn was tall, almost like a giant! In fact he easily towered over everyone in the compartment! Shocking wine-red hair, messed up from the scuffle, was cut short. Honey, almost golden, eyes were large but slanted like a cat's, showed humor. He was also bulky and muscles rippled from his tight red shirt. Eragon gulped slightly. Thorn was someone no one wanted to mess with, that was for sure. When he noticed he was being scanned by Eragon, Thorn shot a toothy smile, his canine and eye-teeth sharper and a bit longer, just like fangs.

_'He's like a dragon, a great big red dragon,'_ Eragon thought idly. Then he turned his attention to Cain.

Cain Avarice, what a strange name. But then again, he was surrounded by people named Murtagh, Thorn, Saphira, and then his own name, Eragon. Cain was lanky but muscled, judging by the defined stomach and abs that shown through the tight black muscle shirt he wore, and held a cat-like grace. He had shocking layered white hair, bleached or not Eragon didn't know, that was straight and went just a little past his shoulders; it was tied into a ponytail by a clear elastic. Green eyes peaked under straight layered bangs, lazy but calculating. He then yawned and Eragon could see pointed canine teeth. Really, what was up with people and sharp teeth? Saphira had sharp canine and eye-teeth and so did Thorn, and then there was Cain.

_'Why is it that I __**always **__attract the __**weird**__ ones,'_ Eragon groaned mentally.

"Hey, I haven't introduced myself properly," Eragon said politely. "I'm Eragon Rider." He held out a hand and Thorn and Cain shook it.

"Thorn Burnonson," the red-head said simply. He didn't go farther. It seemed like he was the silent type.

"Cain Avarice, it's nice to meet you Eragon," Cain said a grin that showed his sharp fang-like canine-teeth on his face. "And I hope that I get to know you better later on. I gave you a bad impression for myself, huh?"

"Sorta, but you seem like a nice person, so I'm no **too** worried," Eragon emphasized the too.

"Too?" Cain asked.

"Eragon here is like a magnet to weird people," Saphira explained.

"That explains it," Cain shrugged. "And you are?"

"Saphira Drake, fly extraordinaire!" Saphira said cheekily.

"Nice to meet you Saphira,' Cain chuckled. Thorn looked at Saphira interestedly.

_'A crush?'_ Eragon thought, looking at Thorn. If he wanted a relationship with Saphira, he had to get his approval. _'I have to keep an eye on Thorn'_

"Where are you two going?" Eragon blurted out bluntly. Cain and Thorn stared at him, but Eragon remained calm. If these two, especially Thorn, was going to befriend him, they should probably get used to his abundance amount of questions.

"Going to interrogate them too Eragon?" Murtagh grinned out. Eragon shot the bastard a nasty glare. Both Thorn and Cain looked taken back by Eragon's hostility but he ignored them.

"I'm just going to ask a few questions," Eragon gritted out.

"Liar," Murtagh snorted. "You asked so many questions, I wondered how you kept them all in your head!"

"Murtagh," Eragon growled out.

"Yes Eragon," a cocky smirk was on his lips.

"Shut the hell up before I decide to punch your face in," he snarled.

Murtagh snorted again and he was grinning like a mad-man again. Eragon shot another glare before he turned his attention to the shocked pair. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, mumbling incoherent things under his breathe. But Murtagh swore that he heard a "….Why must I attract the weird ones again?" from him. Murtagh snickered, his hand covering his mouth to stifle the noise. He didn't want poor harassed Eragon to be all flustered now did he?

"Care to tell me gentlemen, what your esteem destination is and I would like it if you would kindly close your abysmal mouths," Eragon said dryly, watching humorously as the two males closed their mouths at the same time.

"Alagaesia," they said in unison. Eragon blinked for the umpteenth time that day. Was it just him, or did a lot of people he met were bent-set on gong to Algaesia?

"What a strange coincidence, me and Saphira are going there two," Eragon said, though more to himself than the others.

"Really?" Thorn's interest was sparked. "What division?"

"Huh?" was the smart answer of our dear genius Eragon.

"Thorn meant what grade," Cain explained.

"Oh, 9th grade, both for Saph and me," Eragon told them.

Thorn and Cain stared at a calm Saphira. "You're going to the high division?" Thorn whistled, impressed.

"Yup, got a problem with that?" Eragon said defending his female friend if he had to.

"Naw, I just think that's awesome! We could get to know each other later on," Thorn said smiling now. "Oh yea, Cain and I are in the 10th grade, two years younger than dear Murtagh there, but looks like I'll be your seniors newbies."

Eragon looked at Cain. "Do you have a problem with Saphira going to the high school division?"

"No, I'm completely fine with it. I think if people are smart enough and mature enough for high school then they should go for it," Cain said smiling kindly.

Eragon noticeably calmed down. The three others males noticed how calm he became when Saphira was out of danger of any sorts.

"Hey, squirt, your not dating Saphira there are you?" Thorn asked casually, waiting for a response.

The two friends looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter. Even Murtagh chuckled.

"What's so funny," Thorn demanded, not enjoying being laughed at.

"Eragon and me? Together? That's like pairing a horse with a dog!" Saphira explained between bouts of laughter. "No, no…..Eragon and I are just close friends, nothing more." She still continued laughing.

"We're just close, and we definitely **don't** see each other in a romantic sense. That would be like dating your own sister, or a female counter-part of you," Eragon explained, slightly more calmer than his friend/

"So you've known each other for a long time?" Cain asked, curious how long they've known each other to become so close.

"Nope," Saphira snorted in an unlady-like fashion. "We've only known each other for 5 hours."

"Actually 5hours, 33 minutes, and roughly around 45 seconds," Eragon calculated. "If my internal clock is set right that is. I haven't glanced at a clock for at least a day now."

This time Cain whistled in admiration. "Your pretty good with you numbers kid. I know seniors who couldn't remember the time as well as you."

Eragon blushed. "I'm not _that _smart. Saph is much smarter than me! She likes to read psychology books in her **spare** time!"

"Hey, at least I don't consider Uncle Tom's Cabin light reading!" Saphira defended.

"Saphira, you had a stash of crime and psychology books that you somehow strapped to your back. There were at least six of them, and the weighed roughly around 15.5 lbs! You're going to end up with scoliosis like that," Eragon scowled, looking every inch like a mother-hen.

Saphira and the others cracked up. Eragon sputtered out in embarrassment, telling them to stop laughing. It just made them laugh harder. Eragon was about to pout, but cut himself in time. His horror-stricken face just made the four howl even louder.

"Would you stop laughing?!" Eragon growled loudly over the roars of laughter. They didn't stop. Saphira was leaning against the cushioned seats, her sides aching from all the laughter. Thorn was on the floor pounding his fists. Even Murtagh had no control over his chuckles.

"It's not **THAT** funny!" Eragon shouted. They were getting louder by the minute.

"What in the world is going on here?" the four ceased laughing, but Eragon still continued to fume. He snapped his head back, ready to chew out the person. Only, he froze in amazement. Standing there was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Hey Miss. Elve," Thorn said respectfully, bowing slightly. Cain, even Murtagh, bowed as well, greeting the stunning women. Miss. Elve turned her attention to Eragon and Saphira.

"Who may you two be?" she asked, her tone sharp but polite.

Eragon was too speech-less, so Saphira answered for the two of them. "Saphira Drake and Eragon Rider ma'am."

She nodded in their direction and faced the five them. "I prefer it if you five calmed downed. Students and teachers alike along with other passengers were starting to get annoyed with the noise you were causing. Make sure you do not make the same mistake, understood?" Flashing green eyes scanned them warningly. When they stopped at Eragon, since he was at the end, he froze up, his stomach doing flips and a searing feeling coursed through his veins. His mind shut down and he could feel his mouth going dry.

"…..Is that clear Mr. Rider?" that clear sharp voice pierced through his foggy mind and his attention snapped back. Slanted but large eyes that were shaped so much like his stared at him, expecting an answer, and it looked like no was **not** an option.

"Yes ma'am," he winced when his answer came out so meek and breathy. Still, the young woman looked satisfied, and with that she took her leave. Eragon nearly collapsed when she left. He was surprised to feel so, floaty, as if he was suspended by a big fluffy cloud and wasn't coming down any soon. He was so distracted he couldn't see or feel two pairs of eyes looking at him.

"Who," he started his voice dreamy, "was she?"

Cain chuckled in amusement, but it was soft. "**That** dear Eragon was Arya Elve, high school teacher aid at Alagaesia. She has more than half the male population under her belt. Quite the looker huh?"

A dumbfounded nod was all Eragon could manage. Cain chuckled again. Eragon didn't pay attention. All he could remember was sun-kissed smooth satin skin, lustrous raven silk hair tightly bound tight, the thin nose, naturally wine-stained pouty lips, and large but slanted boring emerald eyes that shined. Not too mention her slim curvy body. A warm fuzzy feeling was all he could feel.

"Looks like someone has quite the crush," Thorn whispered to Saphira, quite amused.

"Crush? It looked like someone dropped him with a ten ton rock that he somehow missed by a miracle," Saphira whispered back, her keen eyes on Eragon.

"You could put it that was as well," Thorn grinned.

Eragon was lost in the feelings of a blooming love. So lost he didn't notice the pair of dark hazel eyes staring at him so intensely. It looked like Eragon wasn't the only with a crush.

-

-

-

Ten- I'M DONE!! ZOMG I FINALLY FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER! Man, this thing I like around 12 or 13 pages in Microsoft Word! Whooo for mee!! Squeeeeee .. I would like to thank flyingxdragonx123 for being my very first reviewer! Thank you oh so much!! And I'm glad that you don't think I'm a ego-listic hypocrite!! That makes me happy! Well, I don't know when I'll update, sooner or later, though it's most likely later. I'm too addicted to procrastinating sometimes! And about the OC, Cain. He met Murtagh at a young age. He met Thorn at the same time Murtagh did. Thorn and Cain was fighting about whose shoes were more cooler, hence why Cain had a shoe in his hand.

And about the division thing for Alagaesia? Alagaesia is a school isolated from normal society and accepts from grades K all the way to college. There are separate buildings for each grade and separate dorm areas. You may pay a visit to local towns around the area. You get holidays off, and there isn't a bed time. The gates to the village are open at all times, but after two am, students 17 and younger must carry a note or excuse of why they are out so late. You may visit your family and friends and relatives are free to come into school grounds, if they aren't banned from it. If you are smart enough for a higher grade level you take a test to get in. Saphira took this test, and of course, passed. You don't have to wear a uniform of course. Lethal weapons, illegal substances, and illegal drugs are not allowed unless you have a doctor's note for some things: marijuana and such. That pretty much bundles it up.


	3. Welcome to Alagaesia Private High

Welcome to Alagaesia Private High

Welcome to Alagaesia Private High

Gin- Yo, me here! And welcome to the third chapter of Cycles. The story so far: Eragon meets Murtagh, aka bastard, Thorn, aka Dragon, and the stunningly ethereal Arya, aka….you know who! Thorn has a slight interest in Saphira, Eragon is head over heels in love with Arya and Murtagh has fallen for Eragon and is slightly jealous. My, a love triangle already, and I haven't even introduced Nasuada yet. –pouts- No fair, -sigh-, oh well. Oh well, let's get this story going shall we? AND I APOLOGIZE TO FLYINGXDRAGONX123!! I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING.! The reason is because I had an acquaintance over for a whole month and she stayed over for nights and visited most of the time. I'm so sorry!! I promise to update as soon as I can!!

Murtagh never really liked sharing, whether it was about his personal life, which almost never, to his least favorite broken pencil, which only happened occasionally. Coughcoughthefangirlscoughcough. It was a fact that Murtagh Morzonson did **not **share, and if he did, it was only to a few chosen and close-knit group of friends. Other than that, it was trying to get the mate from a fierce over-protective alpha male wolf. So it was natural that he began to slightly resent Arya Elve.

After all, she **did** seduce Eragon with her ahem, **very** feminine body. Eragon was **his**. Murtagh had set his eyes on him **first**. So it was quite natural he got Eragon. Not Ms. Elve though. Nope, Ms. Elve would not, could not, have Eragon. Over his ice-cold, but hot, body.

Thorn chuckled when he spot that glint in his friend's eye. Oh he knew **that **one. He had the same look when he spotted a large chicken leg that was about to be stolen. A predator's look. He saw the way Murtagh looked at Eragon and the way he looked at Ms. Elve when she bewitched Eragon. Hoo boy, things were about to get interesting.

_'Eragon Rider, good luck surviving high school. Now, about that Saphira girl. She pretty, very pretty. And it looks like Mr. Rider won't let me get her unless I get his approval….' _With that, Thorn relaxed into his cushion and thought of ways to get of Eragon's good side.

Back in Eragon's Cart

"Eragon! Oi, Eragon!" Saphira shook her head when her attempts to get her friend's attention failed yet again. It was strange…Eragon had begun to act all….**floaty** when he got out of Murtagh and Co's compartment. Saphira sighed in irritation, and shot another glance at her rather dreamy looking companion. Sure Ms. Elve was beautiful, but Eragon looked like he found the love of his life!...Hey, that was it!!

_'Eragon has a crush on Ms. Elve!'_ Saphira concluded. She smirked; it was time for a little payback.

"Eragon, Ms. Elve is here!" Saphira exclaimed, dangerously close to Eragon's ear.

"Wha?!" Eragon Rider yelped and, in his surprise, crumpled to the floor, only to stand back straight, actually thinking his new crush was there. Then he glanced around so quickly it was a wonder his head and eyes were still intact. His eyes gleamed at the prospect of seeing the exotic beauty, until he noticed she wasn't there. His hopeful eyes turned sour and he directed his glare at his laughing friend.

"SAPHIRA!!" Eragon shouted in embarrassment. His oh so helpful friend laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"You….hahaha…you should've seen the **look** on your face! Ahahahahahaha!" Saphira clutched her aching sides, still laughing at her friend's embarrassment.

Eragon's face bloomed a pretty red, and **no **it was not **pink** it was red. Red was a very manly color, much more masculine than pink. Saphira was still laughing. This was not a good day. Not a good day at all.

"That wasn't even remotely funny Saphira," Eragon grumbled sitting down with a huff. Saphira chose that moment to stop laughing, Eragon became hopeful, only to snort and resume laughing. Eragon's hope was shot down as if it was the very essence of hellfire. Really, he had the worst of luck choosing **normal** friends sometimes. The laughing blonde was an example of that.

The rest of the train ride was held in conversation, silence, laughter, brooding, and of new prospects of love. While Eragon held his love almost like a fragile flower, afraid it would break, Murtagh held his love like an anchor, neither willing nor letting go. Both different, but both impossibly strong. Too bad they were for different people.

An hour later

"Passengers who are heading for Alagaesia Private School, your stop is here. Please head toward the exits and retrieve your traveling bags please. I repeat, passengers who are heading…." The baritone of the male announcer echoes trough the train, but is drowned out by rustling fabric, shouts, yells, laughter, talking, and shifting luggage bags. Young six year old going to kindergarten to people in their mid-twenties grabbed their bags and proceeded to get off the train. More trains with more students would arrive so they were quick to get off.

Roughly 600 students of Alagaesia Private School were on the platform. Some of the older students knew what to do, wait for chaperones to herd them off to awaiting buses. The newer students shifted around nervously, exited to see what their new school was like. Than there were the neutral people that were bored out of their minds. But their boredom was soon relinquished. By a horde and mob of screaming girls. They only screamed one thing, a name.

"MURTAGH!! KYAAAAH WE LOVE YOU!!" the piercing screaming of dozens of girls ringing throughout the platform they were on. People looked at them strangely, but the employs that had worked there knew what was going on. They sighed in slight irritation, here we go again.

Meanwhile, in the inner-circle of what is called Murtagh's group of friends, a certain new red-head was shaking his head, only he was shaking his head to and fro in disbelief, and was shuddering, trying desperately to hide his laughter. He didn't want to deal with a sulking Murtagh and a possible death warrant from offended fangirls now did he?

"They do this **every** year?" Thorn asked in humored shock.

"Ever since the day of middle school," Cain replied and a dark-skinned teenager nodded in agreement. She was pretty, with dark olive toned skin, large hazel eyes and an air of dignified pride and reverence surrounding her. She was Nasuada Var'en, another trusted friend of Murtagh Morzonson.

Thorn shot Murtagh a look of pity. "Oh poor, poor Morzonson." He snickered into his tanned callous hands. Murtagh shot his so called 'friend' a look that would melt him into a blob of red jelly. Thorn was going to get his ear chewed out from him sooner or later today. Murtagh preferred sooner rather than later right now.

So right when he was about to give a thorough don't-tease-me lecture a voice called out his name. And it wasn't female.

"Oi, Murtagh!" the voice of Eragon Rider called out to the brooding brunette. Saphira was next to him shooting a friendly smile to Murtagh and Co. He was naïve enough to not notice a score of glares sent his way. Must be the Blockhead Idiot Syndrome. The syndrome runs in the generation of times Eragon was a blockhead idiot. It seemed to only affect Eragon and at time Rowan, but it never seemed to affect Garrow, his uncle. Strange, very strange. Maybe they should just rename it the Eragon Syndrome. **Then** it would make sense.

Murtagh's happiness shot up when he spotted Eragon. All three of his friends took notice of this of course. Well more like two since Thorn's eyes were glued unto Saphira.

"Hey Era-," Murtagh stopped mid-way of saying Eragon's name. The said boy shot him a curious glance. "Hey…shortie," Murtagh smirked in triumph when his new 'nickname' had the desired effect, Eragon was red and sputtering out gibberish Murtagh didn't want to decipher. What was the point, Eragon's cute face and not to mention that short-temper of his just made his 100 adorable.

_'Mission: success_," Murtagh thought in satisfaction when he heard his own 'nickname'

"Murtagh you bastard take that back!" Eragon yelled in his anger. He wasn't even **that **short! Just four or more inches smaller than Murtagh, but that was only because the prick was older!

"Why?" Murtagh drawled.

"Because I am not short you bastard!" Eragon shot back.

"But you're shorter than me. That means I have the right to call you short," Murtagh answered easily the smirk still tugging at his lips.

"But I'm not short overall!" Eragon shouted exasperated by his sort of friend's way of logic.

"But you're still shorter than me," Murtagh reasoned.

"But that doesn't matter!!" Eragon yelled, quite close to loosing his temper.

Before Murtagh could bait Eragon anymore Saphira butted in. "If either one of you start another sentence with 'but' I will personally make sure that you two will be on the floor moaning in pain. Understood?" Her suddenly cold eyes shut the two males. They nodded hurriedly, not wanting to face the blonde's wrath. Saphira smiled happily and with a chirpy "Good!" bounced toward Murtagh's bemused trio of friends.

"Is she always like that?" Murtagh whispered toward Eragon, momentarily forgetting to tease the 15 year-old.

"Sometimes," Eragon mumbled back in slight fear. Saphira could be really, really, **really **scary sometimes. Than he remembered that the person who was talking to him **just** a moment ago **teased** him mercilessly and shot Murtagh a searing glare. Murtagh began to whistle a happy tune. Oh whistle a happy tune to brighten up your day!...Damn he needed to cut on the sugar sometimes.

"I haven't forgiven you for calling me short bastard, so don't you **dare** think that I'm going to forgive you," Eragon spat out under his breathe, not wanting to face his female friend's rather violent threat.

"Of course Mr. Rider,' Murtagh shot back smirking for his win.

"This isn't over Murtagh," Eragon growled, still silent though. Murtagh hummed a mindless tune slightly giddy he had riled Eragon so. By gods did Eragon look adorable when he was angry, and that blush! Murtagh's mind was in a bliss of Eragon fantasies…And none of them were cute, fluffy, flower-field scenes. Oh no, the one called bastard by Eragon should also be granted the 'nickname' pervert.

"I'm quite aware of that Rider," Murtagh said smugly, "and I'm going to win everything and anything you throw at me."

"You shouldn't be so sure Morzonson," Eragon had a gleam in his eyes.

Another full-blown smug smirk. My, how arrogant he was! "Bring it,"

"Murtagh, Eragon, if you're fighting again I will make sure neither one of you will be able to move for the next month!" Saphira shouted over toward them. "And Eragon Rider get your lazy bum over here and introduce yourself to Nasuada!"

"Coming!" Eragon shouted back and he jogged toward Saphira. And this was bad. Oh, not for Eragon, but for Murtagh. Why? He was alone.

Now, Eragon wasn't too much affected by Must Be the Blockhead Idiot Syndrome, aka Eragon Syndrome, so he noticed the hungry looks the girls shot at Murtagh. See, it was all in his plan. All he needed was an excuse to leave Murtagh alone. Sometimes, he had to love Saphira for her craziness and violence.

"LOOK, MURTAGH ALONES!! GET HIM!!" a random female voice shouted, pointing her two-inch perfectly shaped French-manicured fingers at the dark haired boy.

"GRAB HIM!!" another shouted.

"QUICK, BEFORE HE GETS AWAY!!"

Eragon snickered for all he was worth when Murtagh practically flashed briefly past him in a blur of black. A barricade of pink, magenta, white, and other colors flew by him, only this horde was screaming till his ears hurt. It would be a miracle if his ears were even working tomorrow.

"The scores tied now Murtagh," Eragon whispered to himself as he made his way toward Saphira.

"Did you say something Eragon?" Saphira inquired. Eragon snapped to attention. "N-no, I didn't say anything." Eragon congratulated himself for only stuttering once under Saphira fiery scrutiny.

Saphira nodded as if to confirm his outright lie and introduced him to a dark-skinned girl who was at least a couple years his senior. "Nasuada Var'en meet Eragon Rider. Eragon Rider, meet Nasuada Var'en." The two shook hands and Eragon noticed that Nasuada too had a firm grip, and that her hands were of that of a hard worker, they were calloused.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Eragon said sincerely. Nasuada's almost noble aura melted into kindness when her full bow-tie mouth crinkled into a warm smile. Eragon smiled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," her voice was husky almost but it was kind. Then the glimmer in her eyes turned humorous. "So, care to tell me how you met Murtagh aka the Biggest Jerk There Could Be?"

Eragon scowled at the mention of Murtagh's name and Nasuada couldn't help but laugh.

Meanwhile Murtagh sneezed as he ran for his life around the train station. The mob of screaming girls still followed him. Damn, they were getting faster every year! And they were wearing fucking four inch heels. FOUR INCHES! How the hell they ran in four inch heels he didn't know.

And he didn't want to.

He had run around the whole station and was back at the group of hundreds of students. He noticed that **finally** that the chaperones were there. Thank whatever gods that existed! He gave himself an extra burst of speed and rushed his way into the throng of rather bemused people. He was safe!

In the background the screeching of disappointed banshees could be heard. Better luck next time girls…Wait, that wasn't wrong. Better luck no time, Murtagh would probably outrun you…Hey, it's impossible to chase someone so fast in four inch heels, FOUR INCHES!!

Back to Murtagh's growing group of friends.

"Enjoyed your run Murtagh?" Eragon asked innocently.

"Of course Rider," Murtagh said, venomous sarcasm dripping in his every word.

Saphira, meanwhile, face-palmed herself muttering something that sounded dangerously like "Stupid boys…"

Before another argument broke through the chaperones paired up 50 students together for the buses to pick them. Eragon and Saphira, of course, were herded together with Murtagh and Co. Slowly but gradually the students piled into the buses and they were off to Alagaesia.

Eragon's Bus

Perspiration clung unto the red hair of Thorn Burnonson as he looked at the objects in his hand. He had to choose one and only one of the objects in his hand. One of them would change his world and the others… the others would ruin in. Taking a shuddering breath he faced the intense eyes of his foe. One choice and only one question for each opponent. He glanced at his choices again and asked the daring question.

"Any…fives?"

"Go fish," Saphira said humorously.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Thorn yelled in despair. Other participants stared at the burly red-head in anger while others stared at him strangely. Eragon, Murtagh, Cain, and Nasuada just burst into laughter.

Thorn skulkingly picked up **yet again** another card from the diminishing deck. Why?! Why did the evil sapphire beauty keep winning!!

"I'll get you yet," Thorn grumbled as Saphira lazily looked at her only card.

"Uh huh," Saphira answered distractingly. Thorn patiently waited for her to say what her last card was. Ten seconds…twenty seconds…forty-five…a minute now…two minutes.

"Oh for the love of meat, you only have one card Saphira!" Thorn exclaimed loudly as Saphira's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"All right Mr. Meat-love," pursing her lips Saphira said, "Do you have any…queens?"

"WHY?!" Thorn burst out as he handed her the queen. "Why do you keep on winning?!"

Saphira blinked. "Why? Well it's quite simple. It has to do with the number of cards and the number of types of cards in the deck. I first check the type of cards I have in my hands then I guess which ones are in yours and the deck. After that I listen to which cards you want and then…"

"All right, all right already! I give up!" Groaning in frustration Thorn slumped back into his seat.

"Eragon do you want to play me?" Saphira asked innocently.

"No thanks Saphira, I don't want my ass kicked like the dragon over there," Eragon chuckled.

"What did you say squirt," Thorn growled in mock anger.

"I don't want my ass handed over to a 12 year OLD-!" Eragon yelped in surprise when Thorn reached over Saphira toward Eragon to give him a noogie.

"Wanna say that again squirt," Thorn questioned as he continued his head torture.

"Oi…ouch! Blockhead, get the…ow watch it! Hell away from me and my head!" Eragon yelled squirming to get away.

"Thorn stop harassing Eragon," Cain chuckled and the red-head let go of a rather dizzy Eragon.

"I probably lost a million brain cells," Eragon groaned in pain, a migraine coming up.

"No you probably lost about," Saphira started.

"Saph, not now," Eragon moaned clutching his head

"Hmph," Saphira pouted and crossed her arms.

"Now, now shortie, you're hurting poor Saphira's feelings," I'll give anyone a kunai if you guess who this is… …. …ting times up! If you guess Murtagh than you're right!

"Bastard why I oughta….Gyah, I don't have the energy right now Murtagh, leave me alone!" the noble-looking boy grumbled sinking into his chair.

"Oh," Murtagh taunted an eyebrow raised.

"Girls and some guys kept on looking at me for some goddamn reason. Then a group of girls asked me who I was and started giggling when I told them my name!" Eragon raved. "Then these two guys bugged me for my name after **that** than another group of girls came and they just **kept on** coming!"

"…" Murtagh kept silent and listened to Eragon's rant. Seriously, there was a limit of how naïve someone could be but Eragon was pushing it! He didn't know that he was being hit by the students of Alagaesia?! Murtagh just rubbed his temples, feeling a headache come up. It would slow his plans down, if he wanted Eragon than Eragon had to know that he was wanted. Also, some people were in the way.

Cain and Nasuada looked intently at Murtagh. It was _so_ obvious that Murtagh liked Eragon but they had to see **how** much. Murtagh could be an outright playboy and they actually liked Eragon. The last thing they needed was to choose between a heartbroken Eragon and possibly brooding Murtagh. It would not be a pretty scene.

They noticed with interest when Murtagh started frowning. Hmm, must have to do with Eragon saying he was being hit on without knowing it. Poor, poor Eragon. He wouldn't know what hit him once Murtagh made his move.

"The poor kid," Cain whispered to Nasuada.

"Poor Murtagh too, I mean Eragon didn't even know that he was being hit on! And at least a dozen people were hitting on him!" Nasuada whispered back.

"True, but Murtagh needs the reality check that not everybody is going to beg him to fuck them," Cain snorted.

"Language Cain," Nasuada frowned.

"Or else what?" Cain taunted.

"I tell your girlfriend that you were cussing," the dark-skinned girl smirked as her friend whitened.

"You wouldn't dare," Cain croaked out softly.

"Wouldn't I?" Nasuada shot back.

"Wait a minute, weren't we suppose to discuss Eragon and Murtagh?" Cain asked.

"…Stop going off topic,"

"I'm not!

"Yes you are Cain,"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No-!"

"How about we just stop arguing?"

"…I think I like that idea,"

"Knew you would agree with me,"

"Hey, was that a trick question?!"

"…"

"Nasuada!!"

Saphira and Thorn looked at the arguing two for a moment. "Are they always like this?" Saphira asked curiously.

"Oh please, you should've seen them when they start arguing about bows and arrows," Thorn snorted.

"They're into archery?" Saphira blinked.

"Yeah and they're the best in the school too even thought their so young," Thorn drawled. Saphira went back to watching the free entertainment.

"This is actually quite entertaining," Saphira giggled.

"You should wait until Valentine's Day," Thorn snickered. "

"Murtagh, right," it came out more as a comment than a question.

"He's pretty much the main attraction," Thorn snorted.

"Wait how do you know this?" Saphira tilted her head to the side cutely. "You only knew him for roughly seven hours."

"I was in Alagaesia during my first year of high school. Back then I though Murtagh was a playboy prick who was to arrogant for his own good, but I could tell he was a good guy. Even though he's still a bloody prick," Thorn shrugged.

Saphira laughed. The rest of the bus ride was spent in relatively pleasant talk. For the past hour and a half they spent their time either sleeping or talking. That was when everyone began to notice their school.

They were finally there!

When they got off a line of hundreds of buses were behind and in front of them. Student masses by the thousands got off. There was much screaming, yelling, laughing, from people who were reunited with friends. There was also much anticipation and nervousness subtly mixed with excitement for the new students. Masses of bodies were shepherd together and the immense crowd surge toward the opening gates of the opening school. They were sent forward toward a large football-large area where a raised stage was in front of them. A hardened bald man in his mid-fifties with equally hard black eyes had a microphone in front of him. The major body of students quieted and calmed down. The man waited patiently for complete silence. He began speaking afterwards.

"Students new and old to Alagaesia welcome! I am your headmaster Galbatorix Alagaesia!" the man's baritone voice echoed throughout the open field. "This school is for the gifted and strongly intellectual. Many of you have passed the test that make you Alagaesia material and I'm proud to say that! While you are here this school will welcome you and embrace you with new ideas and insights. So without further adew, WELCOME TO ALAGAESIA PRIVATE SCHOOL!" a roar rippled throughout the crowd. Many cheered and screamed out in delight while others screamed from the rush of adrenaline. Amongst them were Saphira and Eragon, both happy and excited to enter the new world of geniuses

Ten- I'M DONE!! OMG I'M DONE!! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK AND SAY SORRY TO flyingxdragonx123 for her awesome reviews and for reminding to continue this fanfic! THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU AND YOUR FANFICS TO BITS!! MY FINGERS ARE ACHING BUT I FEEL SO LOVED!! And also I'm in a great mood cuz sussiekitten emailed me! SQUEE! I'm a huge fan of her works and I'm happy she answered back! Not to mention that flyingxdragonx123 is practically the driving force of this fanfiction! I mean I would still be freaking out when to finish typing this but because flyingxdragonx123 egged me on I finished and I just want to thank her!! Not to mention primaaryet and KAA1993 for adding me to their favorites and/or alerts!! I'm an easily pleased author sometimes. Well signing off until next time!

-Nyahahahahahahahahahahahahaha . nyu?


End file.
